Aiko and Akio: Welcome to Ouran
by CupiaLove
Summary: Aiko and Akio have never stayed at a school for over two months, so they never really try to get close to anyone. But one day was a punishment their father makes sure they make friends. But will that make these twins grow apart. Contains some violence. No characters pairing with OCs. TamaxHaru pairing. First fanfiction please read:))))
1. Welcome To Ouran

_What do you expect when you go to a new school? To be lonely? To make friends? In each step you take there's a new possibility or adventure waiting for you. But are you willing to take that step?_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Ouran

"You ready?" my brother, Akio, asked while getting out of the limo.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I giggled fakely. He raised an eyebrow at me. I hesitated and he could tell that I wasn't being sincere. "Lets go" I got out of the vehicle and looked at the school before me. So this was Ouran Academy. The school that my brother and I would be attending for the next two months. At the most. It was a lot bigger than I expected but the school gave us a map along with our uniforms yesterday so we should be fine.

"Hey Akio did you remember to bring the map?" I questioned.

"Of course I did," he held up the map showing me that he did bring it.

After about 5 minutes of looking for our homeroom we gave up and decided we were lost.

"Maybe we should ask for help. "I suggested.

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I can find it on my own"

"Well you can do that on your own, but I don't want to be late on my FIRST day at a new school." After making my point I approached a male student. He was actually very cute with his brown hair and big brown eyes. He wasn't very tall and gave off a nice vibe.

"Umm hi, im new here. Would you mind showing my brother and I where room 1-A is?" I asked giving a fake polite smile.

"No problem. That was my homeroom last year and I also had a bit of a problem finding it on my first day." He then began to walk in the OPPOSITE direction, while Akio and I followed behind.

Finally we came across a room with a sign with 1-A by it.

"Thanks a lot Mr.…uhh?"

"Fujioka. Fujioka Haruhi"

"Oh, well thank you Mr. Fujioka. My name is Taylor Aiko and that is my brother Akio." I said smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you," he said with an adorable smile. I felt myself blush as he walked away. To be honest I didn't think rich people could be so polite. All the rich kids I've met were all stuck up and rude. I can only hope that the students here are as nice as Mr. Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

_Thank you SOOOO much for reading:) i would like you to know that this is my first fanfiction EVER and i have done ALOT of work to make sure my characters are likeable:))) I mean ive literally been working on this story and character building since like... December... but umm Thanks for reading PLEASE review:))))_

_CupiaLove_


	2. Crime and Punishment

Chapter 2: Crime and Punishment

I've been going to Ouran Academy for a month now and no one's really tried to talk to Akio and I. We don't really socialize with the other students here. I mean what's the point really. We'd be leaving pretty soon anyways.

"So what about that weird kid in our homeroom. You know that one that always tries to sneak crackers," Akio pointed out. We don't really do anything else in our free time other than talk about people and chill in our rooms.

"Oh my GOSH, he's sooo weird and he always eats it with his mouth open. Hahaha I don't understand how he's at the top of the class. I swear it's TOO funny." I was laughing so hard I started to cry.

"Yeah and that face he makes whenever he gets caught eating." he laughed.

"Hahaha YES. But I mean don't judge him I mean you never know that just may be his sexy face," I said holding up my hands.

"Uhh I highly doubt it."

"No im serious! I have a sexy face too! It's beautiful," I laughed and made the ugliest face possible.

"Yeah that's very attractive!" He was obviously being sarcastic.

"I know right." And that was when my dad decided to bust in

"What's this I hear about a fight Akio?" my dad sounded pretty pissed. Actually, he sounded so upset that Akio and I stopped laughing instantly.

"What fight?" Akio decided to play innocent.

"The one you started with the son of the head." A smile spread on my brothers face.

"Oh…that doesn't count as a fight if no one hits each other dad." I silently agreed with Akio. No one hit the other and plus, he was only trying to defend me.

Akio and I were sitting at the lunch table looking over possible clubs to join, when a flamboyant blonde and 3 of his friends approached our table.

"Hello new students I am Tamaki Suoh, the prince of Ouran Academy! I've come to welcome you personally to our school." he said while sparkling. Who did this kid think he was? Edward Cullen? Before I got to respond Akio did.

"Well thanks, but we've already had an introduction. So you can leave now." he didn't even look up. His friends looked both surprised and humored. Two of his friends were twins with red hair and a golden-ish eye color. The other one looked very mature and had black hair and wore glasses. He looked as if he had a 10 foot stick up his butt.

I rolled my eyes then stood up to introduce myself. I mean it cant hurt to be polite…right?

"Hi, my name is Taylor Aiko and that's my brother Akio. He's just in a bad mood." I smiled at the blonde and held out my hand. That's what went wrong. He then managed to pull me in and wrap his arm around my waist then tilt my chin up. Before he could say anything I commented.

"Uhh, can you please let go of me this isn't very comfortable for me." That's when Akio looked up and got upset. He pulled Tamaki off of me then held him up by his collar. That caught everyone's attention and a crowd started to gather in the cafeteria.

"What were you doing to my sister" he almost yelled.

"Look what you started, Tono," the twins said simultaneously," do you ALWAYS have to harass girls at this school?"

"Umm, Akio, you're attracting a lot of attention," I grabbed his shoulder nut he didn't respond, and the blonde looked too confused to do anything. Then the guy with the stick stepped forward.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taylor but I would appreciate it if you let go of him" he pushed up his glasses. My brother slowly let go of Tamaki, then began to walk away. I ran after him. I turned around almost immediately.

"Sorry for him, he's very protective over me. I promise he's pretty nice when you get to know him," I smiled widely," Oh and it's very nice to meet you guys. See you around." I waved at them then caught up with Akio.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter! Why do you always to start trouble at every school I put you in. why cant you just behave and make friends like a normal teenager!" my father was yelling," You only talk to your sister and not only is it hurting you but it's also bringing her down! Don't you want her to be happy!" The room was quiet after that. Akio looked way pissed of, and I could only sit there.

"Daddy, he's not bringing me down and I am happy. Trust me I don't regret anything at all." I finally said.

"You know what. This is what im gonna do. The Suoh family is hosting a party tonight and you two are going." Akio looked and tried to argue

"Whaa-"

"As a matter of fact you guys will have to attend every party Im invited to and you will join the music club at your school. That is your punishment. And you will have to do this until I see that you guys make friends. Now get dressed. You have a party to attend.


End file.
